


Womaneater

by icecoldwlw



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Going on Dates, Lesbians, the title was influenced by that one song maneater bc i was listening to it at the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwlw/pseuds/icecoldwlw
Summary: In short, Adora's attracted to the bad girl she met in an antique shop.





	Womaneater

“Glimmer, when I said I’d run some errands for you, I meant I’d walk the neighbourhood dogs for a week. Not,” Adora paused, skimming over the list in her hand.

“Go to twenty antique shops to find a very specific 70-year-old-typewriter.” She finished, staring down at the shorter girl exasperatedly. 

“I know!” Glimmer said, looking sheepish.

“But this is super important for my mother’s surprise birthday party, and we can’t have a repeat of last year.” 

Adora sighed, biting her lip. Glimmer’s eyes were pleading, her hands clasped together and her lip stuck out in a pout. She did want to help her friend, and Glimmer had been really stressed about the party, trying to ensure everything was perfect in such a short amount of time. The least she could do was try to lift that burden.

“Okay, fine.” Glimmer cheered, wrapping Adora into a hug and squeezing her.

“But if I don’t find it within the first ten stores, I’m going home.”

“Deal!”

* * *

“Okay, thank you anyway.” Adora said for the ninth time that day.

She hadn’t had much luck in looking for the typewriter. All of the stores either didn’t have one, or had a completely different one to what Glimmer wanted. She’d made that very clear in her texts.

‘Alright Adora,’ the blonde thought to herself. ‘One more store, and then you can have a break. Before going back to searching!’

‘They might have it in this store, you never know.’ She tried, attempting to stay in an energetic mood.

She stepped into the little shop, a small bell jingling to alert the clerk to her presence. The clerk was a tall, muscular woman with hair that was dyed platinum blonde and skin so pale it appeared to be painted on. The woman smiled brightly at Adora.

“Welcome to Found! What’re you lookin’ for?” She said enthusiastically.

“Um, hi, I was wondering if you had this.” Adora said, taking her phone out of her jacket pocket and unlocking it, showing the woman the image that Glimmer had sent.

The woman scanned her phone, then narrowed her eyes and biting her lower lip. She stroked her chin in thought.

“Hmm… We do have plenty of typewriters, and a few look like that one, come with me I’ll show you them.”

Adora nodded, following the woman with hope bubbling in her chest.

“I’m Scorpia, by the way!” She smiled.

“I’m Adora.”

Scorpia smiled again, and stopped, motioning to the space in front of her. Adora took her gaze from Scorpia to the slight clearing, ready in every way to examine and send photos of the typewriters to Glimmer. Until she saw them.

There were twenty in total. Over half of them were blue, and they were all the same brand: Olympia. The exact brand of Glimmer’s typewriter.

“So,” Scorpia said, still smiling. “Why’re you getting a typewriter?”

“Oh, uh, well, there’s this birthday party for my best friend’s mother, and it’s like a 1900’s theme, because she’s a history professor. So she wants me to get a typewriter for it. Even though typewriters weren’t made in the 1800’s, this one was, and she likes to go into detail, and yeah.” Adora explained, dreading every second she would have to spend inspecting the typewriters.

“Ah,” Scorpia nodded knowingly, if a bit awkwardly.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it! Give a yell if you need any help or want any company or anything.” She said, beaming at Adora one last time before making her way back to the register.

“Thank you!” Adora called after her.

“No problem!” Scorpia called back from behind a wall of other antique items. 

Adora turned back to the typewriters, sighing, and grabbing her phone, comparing the photo of the typewriter to the one in front of her.

She was on her fourth typewriter when the bell at the entrance rung. 

“Hi, welcome to Found! I’m—” Scorpia fell silent, and Adora looked up, alarmed.

“Catra! I’m so happy to see you!” Scorpia said in a happy tone. Adora sighed in relief.

She could hear Scorpia’s loud and quick footsteps. When they came to an abrupt end, she heard a hiss in their place.

“Hi, Scorps,” A female voice, most likely ‘Catra’ groaned out.

“Please put me down… you’re squeezing the life out of me.” Catra continued.

“Sorry!” Scorpia responded, and there was a slight stomping noise. Adora guessed the girl had been dropped. Catra heaved a sigh and snorted, chuckling a bit while supposedly getting her breath back.

The girls fell into a conversation that was muffled to Adora. She was able to pick up most of the words Scorpia said, since her voice seemed to be naturally loud, but Catra’s was nearly completely unintelligible. Adora shook her head, turning back to her work.

Soon after, she heard light footsteps behind her, each one closer than the last.

“Hey, Adora.” The girl, who Adora had decided was probably named Catra, said from behind her.

Adora whirled around.

Her eyes widened, hands relaxed and heart skipped a beat. Catra was gorgeous.

She had dark, tawny brown skin, and had a few freckles littered across her face. Her eyes were heterochromatic, with a large segment of blue around her right eye. Her jaw was sharp and her chin pointy. Her hair was dark brown and feathered, and she had bangs that framed her face.

Adora coughed, and could feel her cheeks pinkening more and more by the second. 

“Hi, I’m… hang, on how did you know my name?” Adora asked, trying to get herself back into a logical mindset.

“Scorpia told me. She also said you were looking for a typewriter?” Catra arched an eyebrow.

“Um, yeah, I need one for my best friend’s mother’s birthday party.”

“Well,” Catra said, kneeling next to her.

“I’m kind of an expert on the stuff in this shop, so why don’t you show me what you’re looking for?”

“Alright.” Adora said. She felt like she had at least a little bit of her usual suaveness left, as she spied her phone still in her hand instead of on the floor.

She showed Catra what she was looking for and the girl smirked at her.

“Olympia SM3? Uh.” Catra looked over all of the small machines, and nodded to herself.

“Here.” Catra said, taking her hand. Adora allowed herself to be led and tried not to think too hard about the action. 

“We have four, and they look similar, you just have to check the colour.” 

“And check with my friend. If I get the wrong one, she’ll execute me.” Adora said.

Catra laughed, a smile settling on her face.

“Thanks for showing me, by the way.” Adora said, a sincere smile on her lips.

Catra’s eyes widened just the slightest bit before she returned the smile.

“It was no trouble.” She said.

A slight pause ensued. Adora took a photo of one typewriter and sent it to Glimmer, waiting for approval, and Catra stood, walking to sit on an old table near Adora.

“So,” Adora began.

“Do you work here?”

“Yeah.” Catra replied.

“Oh cool. For how long?”

“About… three months.” Catra said.

“Do you like it?” Adora asked, facing Catra.

“Yeah, the pay’s good, I like to mess with the customers, and Scorpia’s cool.”

Adora chuckled slightly, much to the delight of Catra, who leaned closer to the blonde from her position on the table.

“So you and Scorpia are work friends?” Adora asked. Her phone’s screen lit up, showing a notification from Glimmer. Adora elected to ignore it for a second.

“Well, we used to be. Now she’s my best friend.” Catra revealed.

“I can see why. She seems really nice, and you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Catra arched her eyebrow, tone laced with judgement that didn’t seem serious.

“Nothing bad!” Adora affirmed, a directing a slight smile to Catra.

“Sure.” Catra said in a teasing tone.

Adora huffed, and smiled wider. She decided it was a good time to check Glimmer’s text.

 

Glimmer: That’s perfect! Bring it home, Bow’s got the dresses.

 

Adora nodded at the phone, as if Glimmer could see her, and stood, taking the typewriter up with her.

“All clear?” Catra asked.

“Yeah! This one’s good.” 

Catra walked next to Adora around the store until they got to the cash register, where she sat on the desk.

“Did you find it okay?” Scorpia asked, scanning the barcode on the side of the typewriter.

“Yeah, it only took a few minutes surprisingly.” Adora spared a glance at Catra.

“And I had loads of help from Catra, too. Even if she was a bit of a pain.” She teased with a smirk.

“Hey!” She said, jokingly glaring at the blonde. Adora stuck her tongue out and Catra rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh.

“… Wait, how do you know my name?” Catra asked.

“I, uh, heard Scorpia call it. When you came in.”

Catra nodded, her mouth forming an o shape.

“Makes sense.”

“Your total is $100, by the way. Sorry, I didn’t want to cut off the little thing you got going here.” Scorpia said, a polite grin on her face growing as she glanced between Catra and Adora.

“Oh, right, the typewriter.” Adora said, pulling out her wallet. She plucked out the 5 $20 bills Glimmer had given her and handed them to Scorpia.

“Thank you! We hope to see you again!” The tall girl responded.

“I think you will, Scorpia.” Adora said. She was definitely going to come to the shop again. Whether to talk with Catra more or buy something for herself would remain a secret.

Adora picked up the typewriter a tad too hastily. She wasn’t yet used to its weight. The machine dragged her hands down before slipping out of them completely. Adora’s eyes widened in panic, and she reached down to grab it before it hit the ground.

She was beaten, however by one thin, sharp-nailed hand. She looked up and made eye contact with Catra, who had jumped from her seat on the desk to catch the typewriter.

“Thanks.” Adora said, still wide-eyed and recovering from the minor shock.

“Yeah, no problem.” Catra said, pressing the typewriter into Adora’s arms. She turned her head away.

“Nice catch!” Adora heard Scorpia praise as she left.

Adora stepped out of the shop, making her way to the car on autopilot.

She wasn’t too sure what that experience had been for her. Interesting, more or less. Fulfilling because of the typewriter and nice because of Scorpia and Catra.

One thing was definite, though. 

Adora was definitely coming back to Found.


End file.
